staticshockfandomcom-20200215-history
Madelyn Spaulding
"I'm Madelyn Spaulding, and you WILL vote for me..." Madelyn Spaulding is an intelligent and socially active student at Dakota Union High and a powerful Bang Baby. History While a very smart and active student, Madelyn was also known for being very haughty and arrogant, as well as a busybody and a control freak. On the night of the Big Bang, she was out in the docks, interviewing a homeless man for an extra credit essay on the homeless problem in Dakota. Though she did not realize it at first, she gained the ability to read and control people's minds. Madelyn later ran for freshman class president against Joey Bombora and Richie Foley, both of whom were much more liked and respected by their peers than Madelyn. After discovering that she had powers, she used her powers to control the minds of her schoolmates and turn them into "brain puppets" (as Richie first coined it) so they'd vote for her — she even manipulated Joey on stage into resigning from the election and supporting her instead, to the confusion and anger of everyone. When Static intervened, she found his electric powers blocked hers. But, after briefly entering Richie's mind, she discovered that Static and Virgil Hawkins were the same person. She led a mind-controlled raid on his house, but when the two finally came against each other, she was quickly defeated. A lightning blast to her brain knocked her unconscious, and she was taken to the infirmary at the local hospital. In the hospital, doctors examined her and noted that her memory seemed partly gone, including her memory of Static's true identity, and her powers seemed to be gone, too. She was released but was not allowed to attend school and went to work for a comic store. Following a visit from Virgil and Richie, however, she found that her powers were not truly gone: the electrocution by Static had augmented them, changing her telepathic powers to telekinesis. She swore revenge against Static as soon as she discovered this. After creating a costume for herself, Madelyn freed the Meta-Breed from prison, and took over control of the gang. This did not sit well with Ebon, who criticized her every move. They wreaked havoc at City Hall, but soon Static showed up, with help from Gear and She-Bang. Madelyn and the Breed fled when Talon was accidentally injured by one of Hotstreak's fireballs, making Ebon even angrier. To make up, Madelyn single-handedly caught She-Bang and brought her to their hideout in the junkyard. Though this appeased Ebon, She-Bang decided to heat things up by goading Ebon. As a second-in command, she told him, he was the laughing stock of all the Bang Babies in Dakota. She-Bang's plan worked: Ebon rose up against Madelyn, though the fight was brief. Madelyn took down Ebon with virtually no difficulty. Static and Gear showed up and freed She-Bang, and Madelyn took on Static. Hovering in the sky and deflecting all of his attacks, she boasted invulnerability. Static, however, laid a positive charge on the junk near Madelyn, putting her right on the path of a negatively charged lightning bolt from the sky. She was incapacitated and taken into police custody. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: When Madelyn first manifested her powers, she possessed telepathy, allowing her to enter and control the minds of anyone she wanted, reflecting her desire to control everyone and everything around her. She used her powers to swing the school election in her favor, discover the identity of Static, enslave the minds of everyone at Dakota Union High, and even planned to enslave the whole city. Static was immune to this ability because of his personal electrical field that cancelled out her telepathic influence. * Telekinesis: After her confrontation with Static, in which Madelyn was electrocuted, her brain was put into a state of shock and her mental abilities altered. She now possessed telekinesis, allowing her to manipulate physical matter with her mind. Category:Bang Babies Category:Characters Category:Static Rogues Category:Female Bang Babies Category:Female Category:Category:meta-humanos Category:Villains